Childish Lovers, Their First Kiss
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: A bride reflects back to her childhood years. Just what did that boy meant to her? She was a lady who got caught between two lovers. Her past, innocent love followed by her friend's Id. Her future, romantic love is followed by her Prince's Ego. Her own feelings between right, wrong, guilt, and experience makes her the Superego. Please review. [One Shot]


**Hello everyone. Inspired by the Thief and the Tinderbox beta, I wondered, what were the bride's thoughts before she went down that chapel. This one is dedicated to all Kerda fans out there. For those of you who don't know, "Kerda" is the ship name for Kai and Gerda. Enjoy! [One Shot]**

 **(This is a slightly updated version).**

* * *

Childish Lovers, Their First Kiss

In a kingdom, where falling leaves are being whisked away by the wind, there is a wedding! In one of the rooms of the palace, there is a beautiful woman. She was the bride who is getting married to a Prince. The bride was getting ready for her wedding, something that she had been looking forward to for quite some time now. She wore a beautiful, yet more of a traditional medieval wedding dress. A mix of adventuring gear with regal fabrics and designs.

As the young woman combed her long beautiful blonde hair in front of a mirror, she was thinking of ways to style her lovely sunshine locks. As she continued to comb, a thought came to her mind. For a moment, she thought that she should have her hair let down, just for today, until she remembered something.

Someone once told her that she should keep her hair the way she liked them, not the way that others want. She smiled at that fond memory as she put the comb down to grabbed for two red hair ties to style her hair into two low pigtails.

The wedding will start and she'll have to get to the chapel soon. The bride looked back on the days when she was younger- when she first came to this kingdom. A small laugh came from her. She was very different back then... What were her thoughts? You'll find out.

* * *

She was the new girl in the village. Shy, reserved, and very timid of her new surroundings. She didn't have any friends, even before she moved here. Many children would teased her and make fun of her back in her old home. She would cry and hated herself for being who she is, not caring if they lowered her confidence or rising up her little barrier inside. That was when she moved to this frozen land to live with her grandmother.

The girl has pale skin, blonde hair in braided pigtails, small pink lips, and pretty blue eyes. She wore a dull white dress with hints of pink. The girl had to wear a fur-lined winter coat, brown gloves and boots because her birthplace has been covered in snow. Her coat is red since red is her favorite color.

The child looked around the surroundings of her home. She was born here- in this kingdom until she moved when she was two years old just to come back four years later to stay... Permanently.

The six year old girl and her parents will live with her grandmother, in her fairly large house. She didn't like the way it was design. One of the balcony is connected to the other balcony of her next door neighbor's house, right next to hers. Only her house and the neighbors have this. All the other houses were separated and not connected. However, she loved the way the archway was design, with the vines and rose buds carved onto the arch.

The girl has a fondness for roses ever since she once met a kind woman from her previous home planting such beautiful flowers in her backyard.

Being shy for the way she is, she was left alone at her house, not wanting to greet her neighbors for she was worried that she would be disliked. That was why she kept to herself for a very long time and was ready to keep it that way. The beginning of her childhood was just as blank and vague as a canvas... Or rather, more like an empty page out of the fairytale.

That is until...

It was on a moonlit night when everything around her has changed. A boy around her age, probably a tad taller, peered into her window on one of those nights.

"Hey, what are you doing in there all by yourself?" the boy asked in curiosity. He was smiling so happily, "My name is Kai and yours?"

Despite the window was close, the girl can still hear him. She was at first reluctant to answer, but eventually did.

"M-My name is Gerda." the girl respond.

She opened the window so they can talk and so Gerda can see the boy more clearly and closely. Kai has short brown hair under his red hat, brown eyes that gleamed brightly with wonder like the moonlight, and he has a very fair complexion. He wore a bluish-grey furry coat and around him is a blue cloak.

"Gerda, what a pretty name. It's nice to meet you." Kai comments.

Gerda's eyes gleamed in surprise. No one was nice to her before. This boy was the first to say something nice to her. That was when a spark in her life happened. An unexpected remark that left the girl unaware that she was blushing, which the boy find it cute. His smile was so gentle and full of hope. It wasn't until soon that he urged her to come out of her house and play in the snow.

Every night, the boy would visit the girl in her house. Although, despite Gerda looked content in staying indoors, Kai felt that she needed a little push for her to know the kingdom. It was another moonlit night that he help sneaked Gerda off to play when everyone else was asleep. He showed her around the snowy kingdom, dazzling her in the process. The boy felt proud for showing her around, understanding that the girl didn't seem to recognize the kingdom since she moved away at a young age.

"And this is the forest." he would say as he showed the girl around.

"Wow," the child's eyes beamed in wonder and delight. "It's so beautiful with all this snow. You sure know a lot, Kai!"

"Wait and I'll show you more. Let's go, hurry up!" Kai replied with a smile. "Come on!"

"Wait!" Gerda ran, trying to catch up with him.

Childish giggles can be heard throughout the forest. Laughter of joy that the girl felt. The sound of footsteps against the snow as they run and chase one another.

"Oh, Gerda look!" Kai told her.

"What is it, Kai?" Gerda finally caught up to see what Kai was looking at.

It was there that he showed her something she never seen before in this kingdom- a field of flowers- a field that Gerda was astound at. There ahead of her, is a patch of red and white roses, still healthy and full of life in this freeze.

How very odd that they manage to survive the cold. It almost seemed like magic! Even Gerda can sense some warmth and life in the lovely flowers as Kai took her hand to carefully guide her down the steep hill. They settled down to stare at the many roses in the field.

"What a beautiful patch of roses!" Kai exclaimed in wonder.

"There's so many..." the girl trailed off, her eyes widen in amaze.

"Which one do you like?" Kai asked.

"The red one because it reminds me of the warm red sun during the summer time." Gerda answered as he let go of her hand.

"Really? I like the white one because it's like the beautiful white snow in winter." Kai replied as he picks a lovely red one for Gerda.

However, instead of handing the flower to the girl's hands, he put it in her hair. It took just one glance before the boy playfully comments on her.

"It really suits you, Gerda. You're like a Princess!" he remarked.

"Teehee, really?!" the girl asked as she reached for a white rose. "Here, Kai. Let me put one on you."

"What? I don't think so." he decline the offer.

"Come on!" Gerda insisted.

"Nope." he replied.

"Aw." she pouted innocently.

Seeing the girl making an adorable face in front of him, Kai couldn't help himself.

"You look cute, Gerda." he teased as the girl's face turn as red as that rose in her hair.

"Stop it, Kai. You're making me feeling embarrass." Gerda told the boy.

Kai laughed, "I'm sorry. I won't tease you again, but I really like playing with you, Gerda. You're my friend. Actually, you're my first."

Gerda frowned at that word. Friend, such a foreign word to her. She never even thought she'd be a friend to someone. It just never came to her mind.

"I'm your... Friend?" Gerda questioned as Kai nodded.

"Yes. You see, I love playing so much that I sometime get into trouble... Or get hurt, that no one wants to be friends with me." Kai stopped to see Gerda just staring at him with wide eyes. She was also crying as tears rolled down her face. He frowned at her, "Did I said something wrong that I hurt your feelings, Gerda? Whatever it was, I'm sorry. Please, don't be sad, Gerda."

"No," the girl shook her head as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "I'm happy."

"What? If you're happy, then you should be smiling." Kai told her.

"But... It's because," Gerda smiled at him. "You're my first friend too."

Kai was shocked, mostly happy, but still shocked. He was also struck by Gerda's sweet smile.

"But... Why wouldn't anyone want to be friends with you?" Kai had to asked.

He waited for her answer as Gerda closed her eyes to gather her thoughts for a moment. When he saw her frown and her eyes opened again, filling up with more tears, Kai felt like kicking himself for asking a stupid question. Why is he asking such personally questions?

 _'Stop making her cry, you dummy!'_ Kai thought to himself.

The boy stopped kicking himself mentally when the girl spoke, "The other kids before I moved here... They were mean to me. The girls would have elegant hairstyles while I kept my hair in pigtails. The boys would say mean things- that I looked ugly with them and if I let my hair down, I'd be able to make at least a friend or two..."

"That's ridiculous!" Kai stood up on his feet. He looked down at Gerda before lending her a hand, "That's not the right way to make friends! You have to know them to decide that!"

"Kai..." she whispered softly before taking his hand.

Once Kai was looking at Gerda at an even gaze, he hold her hands and admitted, "You should keep them if you like them. Do what _you_ like, not what others want. Besides, I like your hair in pigtails, it makes you look pretty."

Gerda stared to the ground because she was blushing again, but eventually, she started to slowly look up at Kai. When the boy come to realized what he just said, his face was also turning red, but he quickly turned his face away out of embarrassment before the girl saw.

The girl just blinked before a smile crept on her lips. She raise her hands over her mouth to keep herself from the ticklish feeling inside. However, she couldn't keep it in any longer and burst out laughing. First as a small giggle and then into laughter. Kai just watch her in confusion. He never seen her laugh this much before.

Though he did notice something- her voice. It was very beautiful and it seemed to be ringing and echoing in his ears. He couldn't help it and started laughing with her.

"Thank you, Kai... For being my friend." Gerda thanked him after she stopped her laughter.

Kai put his hands on his hips, looking very proud and pleased with himself. That quickly vanished when Gerda gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He was never kissed before, not even on his cheek. Yes, from his parents, but never from his friend, especially his first. He stood in awe as he raise his hand to the spot where she kissed him, watching as Gerda giggled at his expression. She finally got the chance to give him a white rose, putting the flower in the upper front pocket of his coat. His stun expression quickly changed to a smile.

"Well then, let's go this way!" he started running. "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Hey, wait up!" she chased after him.

The children continued their fun in the forest all night. Laughing as they chase, rolling around amongst the pile of snow, and watching the stardust glistening in the sky. They returned home after they had their share of fun, before their parents could awake. As they returned, hand in hand, Gerda will never forget that night. That moment she spent with her first childhood and best friend. He was the one who showed her many things, amongst all of them, he brought happiness to her life. She'll never forget it. Never.

* * *

Eventually, Gerda's life changed. She made more friends as well as Kai in less than a year.

A girl, who goes by the name Robbie, has short dark raven hair and brown eyes, wearing more red and black. Robbie isn't a girly-girl and the way she dressed and talk proves it. She's rough and likes to play pranks on the other kids. She is older than all the other children, being eight years old. Since she is quick to snatch things before anyone can react, she was given the title as Robber Girl.

Travis, Peter, and Tom are brothers, triplets in fact. They have brown hair and hazel eyes. The only way to tell them apart is their theme color. Travis likes grey, Peter prefers green, and Tom loves the color yellow.

One day, the children gathered in a circled group to play Truth or Dare in the snow and it was Kai's turn to choose.

"Okay, what will you pick, Kai?" Robbie asked.

"Hmm..." Kai ponder on the thought until he decided an answer, "Dare."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Robbie teased.

"I can handle any dare you throw at me." Kai replied confidently.

"Okay~" Robbie's eyes trailed onto Gerda, who was looking very nervous from the game. It was her first time playing Truth or Dare, so she doesn't know all the rules. A mischievous smile spread on the older girl's face for she had an excellent dare. "I dare you to... Kiss Gerda!"

"What?!" Kai exclaimed as he looked across the other side. He saw Gerda's blue eyes widen, her face flushed, and her mouth hung open from disbelief and shock. She covered her mouth with her hands as she looked uncomfortably at Robbie, her face starting to turn from pink to a tinge of red. He did the same and looked back at the older girl, who had a very large smirk on her face. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "...On her lips." she pointed to her lips with a finger.

Kai was blushing too as he stared at the ground first before looking at Gerda, who is still shock from the dare Robbie gave. Their friends didn't help because they were telling Kai to do it, especially the boys.

"Do it, do it, do it..." the boys chant.

Kai was frozen stiff as he take each step forward like a robot. He was walking more awkwardly as he was getting closer to Gerda. Eventually, Robbie joined in with the chant.

"Do it, do it, do it..."

When Kai was finally in front of Gerda, he took her hand and...

"Run for it, Gerda!" he shouted as he ran, taking Gerda along with him.

"Hey, come back! You're breaking the rules!" Robbie exclaimed.

She tried to chase after them, but couldn't catch up. Eventually, she quits before yelling, "There will be a penalty for not completing the dare, Kai!"

After taking refuge in the Field of Roses, the two children stopped to rest.

"I can't believe her..." Kai muttered between pants. "Daring me to kiss you."

Gerda wasn't sure what to feel. Shocked at the suggestion? Glad that she won't have to worry about it? Somewhat disappointed to see if Kai would kiss her? Her feelings were all over the place that it was making her head hurt. Though, one question has always been bothering her... Ever since she came to this snowy area.

"Kai," she started.

"Yes?"

"Do you... Like me?" she asked awkwardly. When Kai didn't answer, Gerda smiled, "The other kids back then, the ones I told you about... There was more why they didn't like me. It was because I was... Different."

"Different?" Kai questioned.

She nods, "I don't know why, but I sometimes see and feel things. Sometimes, I feel that there are things that aren't suppose to be there. Something that isn't ordinary... Almost like magic."

"Magic?" Kai became fascinated.

Gerda gave another nod, "Even now, I can sense magic coming from these roses. That is why they're still alive even under this weather. Seeing and sensing magic is neat I guess, however..."

"However..." Kai urged her to tell.

"It was the reason why I was made fun at. They thought I was crazy and that's why I've kept to myself all this time...That is... Until that day when I first met you." Gerda explained.

Kai listened intensely as Gerda continues on her story. He couldn't help, but let a battle in his mind start. It was true that he found the girl adorable and had a crush on her, but would you call it a crush if you continue to think about them? Kai has been questioning that all day. That was why he was shocked that Robbie dared him to kiss her. It was so sudden... He wasn't sure if it was love or a simple crush.

Though he will admit, he does deeply cares for Gerda. He had grown fond of her with each passing day.

"Kai?" Gerda's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Kai questioned.

"You don't have to answer my question earlier. I actually don't expect an answer." Gerda told him.

"Oh."

Should he be relief that he doesn't have to answer? Well, yes, but at the same time... He wished he kinda could answer.

Soon, the evening came by and all the other children went home. All day, Kai was in a mental conflict on love and crush. He has been tormenting himself until he heard Gerda's voice.

"It's getting dark," Gerda noticed the night sky. "Kai, let's go home before-"

She was cut off when Kai unexpectedly kissed her on her soft lips. It was just a peck, but it still qualify as a kiss, right? He quickly broke it and looked in the other direction. Whenever it was out of shame or embarrassment, Gerda does not know.

"Kai..." Gerda was lost for words as she touched her lips.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea. I-It was a dare so i-it doesn't count as a f-first kiss!" Kai was stammering as his face was turning red all over.

At the mentioning of a first kiss, Gerda became slightly fluttered. She lowered her head to the ground in shyness as her cheeks turned rosy pink. She felt kinda awkward for having her first kiss taken, however, she tried to brush the feeling off as she smiled at him.

"Right, it was just a dare." she laughed nervously.

The two returned home, although they didn't talk with each other along the way nor hold hands like they usually do.

Although it was just a silly dare, the two couldn't stop thinking about it. It was still a first kiss, right? Her first real kiss was with her first real best friend. Gerda was in her room in her bed. She just couldn't forget about it and covered herself with her red blanket. She was embarrass and shy again, but it wasn't like before. It was defiantly not like when she moved to the Snowfall Kingdom. It was a sweet feeling... Even if it was Kai's first time too.

Gerda remembered all the fairytales that her grandmother would read to her. Every story started out with a princess receiving her True Love's First Kiss. However, Kai was not a prince and she isn't a princess. Her thoughts trailed off to that time in the Field of Roses.

 _'You're like a Princess!'_

She couldn't help, but felt her cheeks flushed from that remark. She immediately covered her face with her blanket in embarrassment.

But still... That kiss... It must mean something, right?

Meanwhile next door...

Kai was thinking the same thing, but more of a considerate way.

How could he be so stupid? Kissing her because of some dare. He didn't even know if she liked him or not. Although, why would she asked him if he liked her? That doesn't matter. Sure, they are each others' first friends and eventually into childhood best friends, but that doesn't mean he should have kissed her like that. Though he will admit, despite it was brief, he kinda liked it.

Going back to him being a fool. He was stupid to pick a dare, especially when the question was given by Robbie. She was very quite creative at throwing dares at him. Just why? He could have kissed anyone else with no need to feel embarrass... Well, actually no, he wouldn't... But no, it had to be Gerda... On the lips too...

Well, again, he will admit, he kinda liked Gerda. She's sweet, adorable, pretty, and caring. You can almost say he had a crush on her... Wait, no! That wasn't it! Argh! He tossed and turned and just couldn't close his eyes until sleep took over him late that night. He wondered though, what was Gerda thinking.

* * *

The next day, there was a knocked on the door and Gerda opened it to see who it was. The instant she saw Kai, her face got red from embarrassment as she immediately slam the door at his face before he could say anything and leaned her back on the wooden exit.

What was she thinking? Why would she do that? What's wrong with her? She hoped Kai wasn't hurt that she slammed the door at him. He might take that in the wrong way. He might mistaken that for her hating him. But she doesn't hate him... But she doesn't love him either, at least, not romantically... Right? So, what does she feel for him and what do she think of him? Oh, what was that word?

She doesn't know and all of this thinking is hurting her head. She then heard a knock on the other side of the door. She was relief to hear Kai's voice following after the knock. He didn't leave.

"Gerda, I'm sorry about last night." Kai tried to apologize as calmly as he could, though Gerda notice that he was faltering. "I promise I won't hurt your feelings again."

"Y-You didn't." Gerda stammered.

"Then can you come outside?" Kai asked a bit awkwardly. When she didn't answer, he sighs, "I won't do that again. Please, Gerda? You're my friend."

Friend. That was the word she was looking for. She liked him as a friend. The girl smiled and opened the door to look at the boy.

"The other kids are having a snowball fight. Do you want to take revenge against Robbie?" Kai suggested.

"Yes." she smiled at the idea.

The children head out into the snow to play and laugh. They were enjoying themselves too much that they've all forgotten about that dare, but the two of them will never forget about that kiss.

However, this love that these children had, it couldn't be real, right? They were just childish lovers, not really understanding that love can take different forms as they grew up. It won't fade away, yet won't grow strong between the two of them. They were like puppies, giving affection to the other. But they were just merely licking each others' wounds. Only giving comfort to the other. That is how far their love goes- just affection that won't become a stronger bond. They, after all, were just friends.

* * *

After the bride looked back on that day, she started to frown. When did they, who were once so close back then, ended up so distant now?

She wished she has the answer or at least know why, but she doesn't. It was time. It's been decided. She has decided her fate ever since she saved her fiance's life when he was a boy. The bride got up from her chair and started to head out of her room. She loved her Prince dearly, but she was still bothered by something.

No, this isn't the day to be sad. This is the day to be joyful. All she hoped is that her dear beloved friend is there to see her...

The love she shared with her friend was innocent, but it was never meant to be romantic. What she saw in her friend was probably not what he thinks. She saw him not as a lover back in her childhood years, but as a brother and a dear friend.

Still... She clutches onto these faint, childish feelings called "First Love" and will never let it leave her heart... Forever.


End file.
